Natural Days
by Candicehrt
Summary: A day in the lives of Jacob, Edward and their children Evelyn and Jayden. Lemon Lime BJs, family, rest of wolf and cullen pack. YAOI EdwardXjacob. Bottom Jacob.


With every caress, with every single whisper, I begin to wonder what makes me; me. I think about my childhood and how every scene was so great. I was and still am immensely loved by my family. They accept any path I take because my parents opened up a path for me. Being a hybrid of a wolf and vampire, with more wolf in me honestly, I love what I am. But there are moments like these, for the love of fudge… I am so shocked I don't have more siblings…

"Mmm…Edward"

"Come on Jacob, spread wide for me"

I am down the hall from my parents, down the hall I say and how could parents do this when they know I have no school today. Heightened hearing, yeah typical trait I know, is ugh.

So you've most likely heard my name before, if not, it Jayden. I am 14 with a 10 year old sister named Evelyn. She's at school right now but she'll be out soon, half day and all. Hold on let me check the clock. Umm its 10:23am.

"That's it pull my hair….yesssss!"

My dad just laughs.

Monkey fudger. Why am I not used to this by now? Maybe when I'm 16 I should be better, but Evelyn sleeps through it fine on the weekends and she has sleepovers and everything. Aunt Rose said I'm too sensitive at times anyways. So maybe that's part of it and I'm letting it get to me too much. I'm letting my parents' intercourse activities, keep me from sleeping at night and among other things I'd like to do. Wink wink nudge nudge.

Anyways, I need to walk Xion. I hear her growling at my door.

"Hold on girl." I hop out of bed, into my closet for a pair of shorts and a quick look into the mirror. I see I need a re-twist as I pull my dreadlocks into a ponytail with a blue sweatband.

I open my door and see my girl with all her beauty. I love my dog. Well she is the family dog, but I give her the most love. She's a mix between a collie and a wolf with all black fur yet her tail is white. Odd thing but whatever, my mutt is amazing. I connect her body harness for our run and I hear a door creak. I see my pops walk out with just a hoodie. It must be my dad's since it's so long.

"Yo son" He said as he flips his dreads out of his face. He has been growing his dreads since Evelyn was born. They stop mid back, but only because he trims them.

"Hey pop." I pet Xion after I finish.

"After you get back, I'm going to wash and re-twist your hair. We have Evelyn's archery competition to go watch and we are not going to be looking un-kept." He said with his arms crossed.

"Ight. You better do yours too."

He laughs. "Don't worry about me but I will."

My Dad walks out with a robe on. He come up and hugs me. "Morning Jay"

He pets Xion too and she licks his hand.

"I don't get a hug?" My pop complains with a smile.

My eyes widen from shock. "Eh, you stop. You've got enough from dad all morning" I said with a glare

He narrows his eyes. "And I'm probably going to get more when you leave" He said as he goes downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Dad, you love me right?" I stare at him.

He gives me a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'll wait until you leave to molest your father."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." I run out the door.

Normal POV:

Edward creeps into the kitchen to see Jacob washing out a pot for breakfast. He fills it up with water and moves it over to the stove to heat up.

"So is this the moment when you watch me cook and eventually creep up on me and we have sex?" Jacob speaks as he flips down to gathers his locs into a ponytail. He stands back up and walks to the wall next to Edward at the entrance of the kitchen.

He runs a hand up Jacob's leg, past his butt and rests his hand against his back. The hoodie starts to hike up, exposing Jacob's goods to the air. Jacob gasp from the sensitivity and every touch sends a tingle throughout his body. Edward caresses his back while not answering Jacob's question just yet. He rest their foreheads together and kisses Jacob's nose. Jacob's warmth has him feeling shivers too.

"Maybe just maybe, but I don't want to be cliché. That's not my style." He kisses Jacob. Those soft every loving lips that he is so fond of. Jacob lays one hand on the wall for balance and another on Edward's hip. The kiss is slow with added pressure at the right moments.

The heat radiating in the kitchen was crazy, one that neither Jacob nor Edward felt before. Both thinking that kitchen sex wasn't going to be so cliché, that is until that heard a splash. Jacob creak an eye open, still gripping Edward's hip as they kissed, and saw the pot overflowing. Shit, he thought. He really didn't want to stop kissing but at least that explained the over heat in the room. He squeezed Edward's hip to get his attention. Edward followed Jacobs's line of vision and saw the stove. He releases Jacob to go turn off the stove. The scorching heated pot not bothering him as he threw it in the sink to be cooled down.

After the heat dropped both in the kitchen, Jacob asked a very common question.

"Is it burnt?" Jacob asked

"No, surprisingly and this is the fourth time."

Jacob chuckled. They've went through a lot of pots throughout the years with incidents like these when they would get too caught up in each other's presence. Luckily, technology was always updating itself, so they bought the top of the line cookware for their household.

Jacob began to make designs on the floor with his feet. "Sooooo, now that that's out the way." He spoke. Edward began to approach him again to get some more lovin' started until they heard a bus then laughing elementary children.

Evelyn is home. Jacob thought. Edward nodded in the agreement. Jacob shook his head and pulled his hoodie down to look more presentable.

"Dad, Pop, I am homeeeeeeeee" She yells as she shut the door. They met her at the entrance. She ran to hug them and they share a group hug for a moment.

Evelyn was a cream skinned little girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a black capris and a spray painted shirt with 'I'm awesome' on it. Unlike Jayden, she was more vampire but still loved to hang around her wolf cousins.

"I am so excited today. I've been practicing my aim with Aunt Leah."

"I know she has told me." He spoke, scratching his head. He needed a wash badly. From head to toe.

"What time should we be at the center to see the competition?" Edward asked.

She went to put her backpack down. "Um Aunt Rose and Alice is going to help me get ready so I'm going to be leaving in an hour. But be there at 5 because it starts at 6."

Edward nodded. He looked at the clock and saw 12:08pm. We have time, he thought.

"I'm going to get myself ready for them, so I'll see you later fathers" She ran upstairs to her room.

"Alright kid" As soon as Jacob said that a boy and his dog walked in, looking very out of sorts.

"My baby is in heat." He whined while holding the dog close.

Jacob grabbed Edward's hand. "Le gasp. Did you hear that Edward? Close the doors and protect our beloved dog" Jacob spoke sarcastically.

"I know right" Jayden said seriously.

If Jacob could roll his eyes any harder, he would. "Dude, she's female, let her be. I think she can survive a few crazy dogs or wolves after her."

"But I don't want her virtue gone!"

Edward just stared at his son. He didn't understand his son's logic but he wasn't going to get into it. Maybe it's a wolf thing. He looked at Jacob and remembered that he is still naked under that hoodie. His next mission was to see him without it which also meant naked and dripping wet.

Edward spoke. "You" Jayden perked up. "Let her roam because she safe in the house and go wash up. We don't have much time left. "

Jayden thought about it and let Xion go. He headed to his room's bathroom to do the deed his Dad asked.

"And you" He pointed at Jacob. Jacob raised an eyebrow to acknowledge him. "Let me rub some suds on you"

Jacob had to laugh out loud at that one. His husband was too corny at times. "I'm going to have to turn you down. I have to do my hair and Jayden's and you would make the process real slow. Hey, but maybe tonight. I will be sweating from all the cheering that I'm going to do for Evelyn. Then you can really clean my pole." Jacob had to laugh again. He walked to his and Edward's room.

"I'll take the offer because you're right and I'll make you some food to eat." Edward walked into the kitchen.

Jacob stopped in the middle of the stairs. "Thanks love." He spoke and blew him a kiss. Edward caught it. Man how much cornier can they get, Jacob thought.

An hour later, Evelyn left and his boys came downstairs to eat some food. After they were settled in the kitchen, he went to go do his hygiene routine next.

Jayden had on a pair of black timberland boots, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His father was wearing jean pants, a plaid button up shirt with cowboy boots. Jacob looked at his son. They definitely had some similarities with looks but the boy could be real dramatic sometimes, like earlier, but overall he was real happy with the children he had. Evelyn had great aim and strategy skills at young age and Jayden was an amazing artist and he was some type of animal whisperer. His power was almost as if he could understand animals. Good thing he was interning at the SPCA. They loved him. He could also see his daughter as an assassin honestly but he won't mention that to her.

They finished their food and grabbed the re-twist gel. Jacob sat on the couch and Jayden sat between his legs at he began the process. Some people actually believe that you shouldn't wash your dreadlocks. With the neat look he and his son wear, that was quickly put to rest. But he believes all types of dreadlocks are beautiful.

"You want a style?"Jacob asked.

"Yes please." Jayden replied.

The re-twist took an hour, the dry 30 minutes and the style about 15minutes. Jayden's locs weren't as long as Jacobs. He was about shoulder length. Jacob braided up the sides of his head to give him a faux Mohawk. Jacob already re-twisted his locs and he had them pulled into a high ponytail, the way Edward liked them.

"Go give Xion water and food please." Jacob said to Jayden. Jayden stopped looking at his hair and gathered up what he need for Xion.

Jacob went to the kitchen to wash the gel off his hands and he felt a pair of hands circle him. The man in question began to lay kisses on his imprint/mate's neck.

"So we meet again young cowboy." He spoke in between kisses. "Why did you have to cover up yourself? I loved the feel of your legs." Edward joked.

Jacob laughed as he dried his hands. "Well I had ranch work to do with a young buck, but I always have time for my stallion." He turned around in the arms that circled him. He gripped Edward's elbows and kissed him.

"Hmm" Edward groaned against Jacob's lips. "Remember to take me out for a ride later then. I get lonely" He picked Jacob up onto the counter, the kissing never stopping. Jacob moved his hands to Edward's hair, messaging the scalp.

"Of course my dear stallion, I would never let you stay in the stable alone too long." Shit things were beginning to heat up again, Jacob thought. He and Edward were about to start something that neither knew would not last long. But Jacob was in a trance just enjoying those hands on his ass, lips on his throat and the ever chanting of Edward's sweet words. He was about to tell Edward to suck his dick but a bark interrupted them.

To stop a curse from flying from their mouths, Jacob gripped Ed's hair and Edward sunk his teeth into that tan neck. They did this from time to time because it kept them calm. One time when they were interrupted, Jacob was so frustrated that he slammed his fist into the cabinet, breaking it off the hinges. They had to learn a safer trick of staying calm with having kids that unintentionally interrupted them. After the arousal took its sweet time leaving their bodies, they shared a calming sigh.

Jayden walked into the kitchen and saw his parents' position. No new sight there. He saw his father's outfit. _A pair of slacks, a dress shirt and suspenders? Um alrighty_ then, Jayden thought.

"So going cat daddy today Dad?" He said. "Pop is a cowboy and you look like gangster without the hat and cane"

Edward moved away from Jacob and went to put on a fedora hat that was sitting on the table. "I'm not into canes son." He pats the boy on his head and walks by him. "Come on, it's almost five. I'm going to go get the car started."

Jayden hears the door close and looks at his other father. "So are you going to barbeque tonight by the campfire?" He said, holding a laugh in.

Jacob hops off the counter and walks passed his son too. "That's your grandfather's area partner." Out the door he follows too.

"My parents, my parents" Jayden chanted to himself as he followed his father's footsteps.

Archery Competition:

Evelyn's POV:

Where are they? Where are they? I told them the right time, right? Yes, yes I did. I have my hair in one big braid with a red bow on the end. I'm wearing my practice uniform. Black boots, red long sleeve jumpsuit with a black X on my back. I see my grandparents in the crowd and the wolf pack too. My cousin Zane is next to me. She has one braid on each side of her hair that goes into a high bun. Her outfit is just the same as mine but she is green instead of red. She looks real pretty and talented, but she is in the intermediate level so she should have some talent. She is the daughter of Seth and Uncle Jasper.

I heard that Uncle Jasper used to be with Aunt Alice, but they won't tell me the story of that. Aunt Alice mostly travels but I was so excited to know that she was coming to watch the championship of my competition. She is always so sweet to me. She's in the crowd talking with Aunt Rose.

"Hey Eve, over here!" I hear a voice and already know it Jayden. He comes and lifts me up. "Wow, I am so proud of you sis." He kisses my cheek before he puts me back down.

"Thanks"

"Hey love" My Dad says to me. He kisses me too.

"Hey babygirl" My Pop kneels down to me and hugs me. My dad is taller that my pop, but pop has more muscle mass. I wonder how I'm going to look when I get older. I hear the horn of the buzzer. They all tell me they love me and good luck.

"Thank you, love you all and tell everyone I said thanks for coming"

They said they will. I take a deep breath and take my position in line.

Normal POV:

The little Cullen clan went to join the others in the bleachers. Jacob sat next to Seth whom was next to Leah.

"Shit, I am so excited about watching my little girl. She is a natural born hunter." He was smiling ear to ear, pure proudness running through his veins.

"Also thanks for coming."

"No doubt, Jake. That girl has immense talent." Said Leah. "She can even wear me out at times"

"Well you getting old" Laughed Seth.

Leah glared at him. "Ya know preggers, you cannot talk right now and you are banging a vampire, who was born before the civil war in fact." She countered. "I'm a sperm cell compared to him"

"Hmph. If I wasn't pregnant, I'd bite you sis." He growled at her, but all she did was laugh.

"Whatever squirt."

"Anyways" Jacob started.

He was Jasper look over. He's probably feeling Seth's anger, Jake thought. Jacob just shook his head to reassure him that Seth was okay. He gave Jacob a slow nod and turned back to his family. "How Zhane doing in school? Is she getting along with everyone this year?"

Seth perked up at that. "Oh yeah, she's great. She told me boys have been giving her notes but she just throws them away. It's funny how the boys keep bothering her even though she doesn't say much. Luckily she finds boy to be incompetent."

Jacob smiled at that. "Smart girl. I hope Evelyn is like that too when she gets older." He looked over to the field and spotted Evelyn. She had some time to go since she was still in novice division, but for now they were watching his niece in law.

"FUCK YEAH! Go Zhane!" Seth screamed. "Look at my daughter. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Shut the fuck up. She needs to concentrate." And she did. She was taking light breathes as she was about to shoot.

Seth made a twisted face, but didn't argue because he knew Leah was right.

Up above the three wolves sat vampires. Some friends, some mates and some family.

"Dude, your mate. Please get him." Sighed Emmet. Starting at the pregnant wolf.

Jasper chuckled. "Don't worry, Leah has him. I believe he is better now. I feel frustration but calmness also." He turned his head to Edward. "So how are you doing?"

Edward turned away from the field. "I am doing pretty well. Family life is going pretty smooth. Only time there is trouble is when Evelyn hunts Xion around the house." He had to chuckle at the memory. "That seems to always piss of my dear son." He turned his head to said dear son and saw him with David, the child of Sam and Emily. They seem be trying to talk to the older female archers against the gate that lead to the field.

"Oh Dr. Dolittle is trying to speak to the species known as female." Spoke Emmet. He was always one to tease Jayden.

He is getting older, Edward thought. Nothing to really worry about yet since the boy hasn't rutted with anyone yet. His eye drift away from Jayden and over to his husband, Jacob, who was cheering with Seth as Zhane finished her shots.

"Jas, how is Zhane feeling about the new baby coming?"

"Hm. She is getting used to the idea. She is just glad she doesn't have to share her room, but overall she is glad to have a sibling finally." Edward was about to speak again but Emmet's shout interrupted him.

"Bro look. Evelyn finally up next!"

Edward just clapped with the rest of the crowd. He heard Jacob and the wolf clan gets up and cheers. He glanced at Jacob for a moment and saw the sweat shinning against his bronze skin.

Perfect, Edward thought. Then he turned his head back to his child out on the field.

Evelyn POV:

Sigh. Breathe in, breath out, breathe in, and breathe out. I am about 9 feet away from the target. I feel the wind blowing at the right speed. Everything is perfect. I open my eyes, lock onto the target and shoot.

"Perfect aim" The ref shouts. I know I'm good. I practice with wolves. I hear my pop shouting. I just shake my head. God, can he be more embarrassing. I forget about him for a moment and I make my aim again.

"Perfect"

"Perfect"

"Perfect. Miss Cullen has won the Novice division." I don't mean to sound cocky, but come on. I could have done this in my sleep. I can't wait to get up to Zhane's level. They chase their pray. She comes over and pats me on the shoulder. She's mute but her smile tells me that she is really proud me. I see her winning medal around her neck.

After I receive my medal, Zhane and I walk over to the bleachers where our family is sitting.

"That's my girl!" My pop runs over and picks me up. He hugs me as dad and Jayden walks over to us. They congratulate me too. I'm thankful that dad is the calmer of the two. Aunt Alice comes over to greet me and I see Aunt Rose walk over to high five Zhane. My dad puts me down for Aunt Alice to kneel down to hug me.

"You were so elegant my dear niece." After she said that she hugs me also and slips something into my pocket. I pull it out and see 50 dollars. My smile widens and I thank her like a trillion times.

"No problem sweetie." She kisses my cheek.

I reply back. "Thanks. Are you going to give Zhane something too?" I am quite curious to know. Zhane is her niece also I believe.

She freezes for a moment and gives me a nervous laugh. "Of course, but I will do it later." She stand up. "I will see you all later. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow" She waves as she walk to the parking lot.

After a while after the last division was done and we had all caught up somewhat, but we were all beginning to split up.

When we reach the truck my brother spoke. "What's wrong Eve?" I hear my brother's concern voice speak. At my brother's question, my parents turned around to look at me. I finally speak.

"Did I say something wrong to Aunt Alice?" I didn't mean to make her upset, I say in my head.

"Not really." He looks to thinks of what to say next but looks to my dad, Edward, to see if it was okay to explain to me. My dad nods his head.

"I believe she is old enough to know. I know he is curious about Zhane and Alice."

So as my dad drives, my pop continues. "Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice used to be together for a very long time, as you may have heard." I nod. He crosses his arms behind his head. "Well it all started at Jayden's 2nd birthday. Alice and Jasper were sitting at a table in our backyard. Most of my wolf pack was already there and this was going to be Seth first time seeing the Cullens in a year because he was at college. When Seth arrived he wanted to see the birthday boy, who was, coincidently, in Jaspers lap. So he went over and tried to pick my chubby baby up"

"I wasn't fat pop." Jayden interrupted

"I said chubby not fat son" Jacob countered.

"Same thing." He pouted.

Jacob turned around. "Hush boy. Don't bother me."

They had a bit of a staring contest before Jayden looked out the window. He probably knew the story already.

"As I was saying, Seth tried to pick up my first born" Jayden smiled proudly at that. "and as he reached for him, Jasper tried to say hello and BOOM!" I jumped as he clapped his hands together for affect. "An imprint happen. Eyes locked and emotions went flying. Everyone there felt the tension and stopped to stare. We wolves, who have a mate, knew what had happen. Everyone else was curious to know what was going to happen next. Jasper, as we all know, feels emotions and felt all the sudden love and admiration from Seth to him. Alice gasped. Probably seeing Jasper's future disappearing. Jasper handed Jayden to Alice and stood up. Alice asked Jasper what was wrong, but next thing we knew they were making out. Like not no little kiss kiss, I mean full blown, I'ma f-"

"_Jacob!"_ My dad shouted as he came to a stop in front of our house. We all jerked forward.

"Oh sorry." He chuckles. He turns around to look at me. My dad and Jayden get out and walk into the house. "Well straight to the point. Aunt Alice just feels resentment against Jasper and Seth for what they did to her."

"Well does she not know it either's fault?"

"Of course she does, but that doesn't stop the fact that she lost her mate to A) a wolf B) male one at that and C) the wolf gave him a child plus one on the way. Jasper is living the life she was never able to give him. I remember your father and I had the same situation back in the day with a girl named Bella and I was her best friend, but that's a story for another day. " Pop started to laugh as he got out of the car. I got out and followed him. "Either way sweetie, we all have things to get over in life, and we all have to do it at our own pace. So just excuse your Aunt Alice at time, now that you understand her actions."

I smiled. "Of course pop. I love Aunt Alice"

He closed the door. "Good girl." He pats my head. "You better go hang your medal up with the rest."

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about my medal. I hug my pops and run upstairs to my room.

Normal POV.

A sigh of content was released from the tan older gentleman, only thoughts of his wonderful family running through his head as he followed his daughter upstairs. Only difference is he took a left to his and his lover's room. The door creaked as he opened the door and was surprised that he didn't see nor smell Edward in their room. Usually the vampire was laid against the headboard with a book or just plain naked, without his lover in sight he walked into their connected bathroom.

It was a large and spacious place like most of the bathrooms in the house. His kicked his boots off, pulled down his pants and then unbuttoned his plaid shirt. Taking a moment to enjoy his naked self in the mirror, a man appeared on the toilet.

He was also in the nude too and had his head resting on his fist. He didn't say anything. He just wanted to admire the sexy wolf man in front of him. His husband was leaning against the sink, his eyes close with his dreads laid out upon his back.

To Edward, this was the Jacob that no one else could see. It was all so raw, so natural, and so sensual. He knew Jacob could sense his arousal and his was definitely being sent back for Jacob. His manhood was standing tall. All ready leaking for the wolf.

Jacob seemed to finally come out of his trance. Jacob turned his head toward the man for the first time since Edward entered the bathroom.

His dreads feel over his shoulder as he spoke. "Hey stallion." He said.

Edward straightened his back, leaning more against the toilet as crossed his arms over his chest. "Hello to you." He replied.

"So… do you like what you see?" He bent over the sink so his butt was sticking out more.

He rotated his shoulders back to get more comfortable. "Hmm maybe. Weren't you supposed to take you stallion out for a ride?"

"Weren't you suppose to rub some suds on me" He countered.

"That is right." He eyes on Jacob's ass. Speaking as if it just dawned on him.

"Don't play dumb love." He spoke. Jacob turned his back to Edward as he walked over to the shower. He pushed the glass doors open so he would be able to turn the water on. With a rubber band he threw his dreads into low ponytail.

All Edward saw was a finger giving him a 'come here' motion from the show. Who was he to deny such a command?

He stepped into the shower too. He saw Jacob standing under the shower head.

"I thought I saw going to wash the sweat off of you?" He joked. Creeping closer to Jacob.

Jacob chuckled. Edward grabbed the body wash and loofa as he made his approach closer. He squirted the soap onto Jacobs back.

"No use your hands."

Edward smiled and complied. His hands began to wash but also massage his mate's body. Moving in circular motions, up and down and going into most spots people ignore. He went to wash behind Jacob's ear when a whimper escaped his mouth. Edward almost forgot about this sweet spot upon his mate. Forgetting the soap, he used his tongue instead.

Jacob tried to move away, but Edward gripped his hips and pushed him closer into the shower wall.

"Na ah ah" He whispered. "Let me take care of you."

Fuck, Jacob thought. His cock was beginning to rub against the wall, getting harder with ever sensual lick.

Edward was nibbling on the lob. The moans were getting louder, the more he assaulted the lob. Jacob's head reeled back against Edward's shoulder. Panting like the wet dog in heat that he was. The mouth took its assault from the outside to the inside. Moving around in it deep caverns. Jacob's body heat was rising.

"Shit shit shit" he chanted. He didn't even notice the hand creeping between the crack so it could reach his hole.

"Love, how are you feeling?" He removed the tounge was he spoke, nothing left but sweet voice sending shivers down a wolf's back.

"You already know." Jake shot back between pants.

He smirked. "Of course I do, I'm no fool to the pleasure I bring you."

"You cocky piec- Fuuuucccckkk hmm, more, more" Edwards finger enter. Just massaging the first ring of his insides. Why was he already cursing? It's not even knuckle deep. He though.

"Ha. You think I need to be knuckle deep to have your cursing." He gripped the hair in front of him. His face was directly under the spray as Edward talked more. "Remember, my mate, don't question the pleasure I give you and how I can do it so easily or quickly. I know this body." He yanked the hair with him when he moved to the other side of the shower.

Even when Jacob was coughing up the water from Edward's assult, Edward kept a good hold of his hair, but he released his ass. When he was done coughing, Edward let go and slammed him into the wall he was previously against.

"Ed— hmph" Edward's lips didn't let him get one word out. A set of lips become perfectly molded to his. The sweet taste of one's love could compare to nothing is a thought they both shared. Edwards arms were wrapped around the waist before him, pushing their cocks together. A noise came from Jacobs mouth through the kiss. Jacob started to deflate through the roughness but was being restored. He left Jacob's mouth to trail to his neck. Stopping to make a couple hickies.

"Ahh….ehh…Ed ed ed….oooohhh" he bit his lip.

The moment Edward let go of the neck, Jacob grabbed him. His back was now against the wall.

"Ooomph….Love…let me…." Edward panted into his neck.

"Na ah ah" He repeated the words said to him earlier. " Remember this cock is mines too." He paused to stroke it more. Rubbing the tip with his thumb. "I wanna suck it." He whispered with fasination.

He made eye contact."You gunna let me suck it baby? Make it nice and wet so my ass can fit perfectly on it like always." Right against his ear he spoke these words. Edward wanted to give his mate more physical love, but he couldn't say no. He nodded.

Keeping a good grip on the cock, he placed Edward against the wall. Kneeling down so he was nose to cock.

"Hmm. I haven't even tasted it yet and I'm already about to burst." He placed a hand on his own cock as he place his mouth on his prize. "Hmmmmm" he groaned. Both of their eyes rolling back.

"Fuck baby" He placed a hand on Jacob's head. His head lolling to the side.

Jacob took a good hard suck. Loving the taste of his pre-cum at the back of his throat.

Jacob wanted to do this all day. Just to suck and taste this cock at all moments of the day. He knew he was cockslut and relished in his nature. Sometimes he has to question what was better to him, to suck or be fucked.

He swirled his tounge around the tip. Edwards groaned and brought both hands his mates head.

Yesss. Jacob thought. He was about to be face fucked.

Edwards grip tightened and his began to roll his hips into Jake's mouth. This was one of those rare moments that he was seeking personal pleasure. The cock was slipping in and out with deep thrust. Saliva was rubbing down his balls as they slapped against Jacob's chin.

Jacob moved his hand to his own cock. He knew they were both close.

Edward's pace increased. Digging his nails into the skull. Not giving a single fuck.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" they both groaned. Jacob's cum squirted against the wall. Edward's was resting in another place. Deep in a certain person's throat. The orgasm was so great that Jacob passed out.

Edward stared at his mate with amusement.

XXXXX-

When Jacob awoke, he noticed he was still in the shower and alone at that. Before he could truly angry, he began to cough. A few traces of cum spilling out.

When his fit was over, he saw a bottle of KY warming jelly with a note.

_**Do what you must, then find me.**_ It read. Jacob smiled because knew this game and it's been a while since they've played. He grabbed the bottle and began his task.

FYI: Names for dreadlocks are spell in many ways and are called many names.

Well it's over now so I hoped you all who have read this have enjoyed it.

Sorry if it seems rushed and what not. Read and review. You can be honest when you review too if you didn't like it. _**Peace, love and harmony **_


End file.
